bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Shinigami
The following is a list of Shinigami broken down by rank. When adding your character please go in order of seat/rank and division number. Captains * Kashikoi Ryu - Captain of the 1st Division and the Captain - Commander of the Gotei 13 * Naitohōku Kazeyurei - Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō * Akito Masamoto - Captain of the 3rd Division * Mia Nyaga - Captain of the 4th Division * Sora Ieyatsu - Captain of the 5th Division * Pard Jora - Captain of the 6th Division * Fujiken Kisane - Captain of the 7th Division * Anika Kuro'kine - Captain of the 8th Division. * Isaac Graves - Captain of the 9th Division * Zurki'Renve Esiroe - Captain of the 10th Division * Koga Tanaka - Captain of the 11th Division * Shogo Nyaga - Captain of the 12th Division * Tadashi Yukio - Captain of the 13th Division Lieutenants and Co-Lieutenants * Selene - Lieutenant of the 1st Division * Tsukiko Kishin - Lieutenant of the 2nd Division * Kyoko Ito - Lieutenant of the 3rd Division * Chiasu Kuroki - Lieutenant of the 4th Division * Yuki Anikono - Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 6th Division * Fiona Ivarsson - Lieutenant of the 7th Division * Nariko Shiotani - Lieutenant of the 8th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 9th Division * Miyako Saotome - Lieutenant of the 10th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 11th Division * Kelden - Lieutenant of the 12th Division * Empty - Lieutenant of the 13th Division Seated Officers * Steel Melwasúl - Fourth Seat of the 1st Division, Security and Surveillance Advisor * Susume Niki - Fourth Seat of the 2nd Division, Head of Investigations and Internal Affairs * Shosuke Souru - Fifth Seat of the 3rd Division * Ryuza Josuno - Seventeenth Seat of the 3rd Division * Izumi Shirataki - Fourteenth Seat of 4th Division * Scott Reynolt - Ninth Seat of 5th Division * Mimi Saitama - Third Seat of Fifth, Former Taicho of 12th, Former Taicho of 5th Unseated * Minako Mizore - Unseated of 4th Division * Reikon Karite - Unseated of 6th Division, Former 2nd Division Captain, Former Exile * Kyro Ishoto - Unseated of 8th Division, Former 2nd Division Captain, Former Vaizard * Aephliel Kusanaki - Unseated of the 11th Division * Kaseda Takegawa - Unseated of the 11th Division * Sebastian Devereaux - Unseated of the 11th Division * Tristan Kreisel - Unseated of 11th Division * Juniper O'Brea - Unseated of the 12th Division * Nightfire - Unseated of 8th Division * Shizuka Senshi - Unseated of the 3rd Division Trainees * Akizanami Kisaragi * Andrei Pietro Angir'rom * Bakari Menkaura * Daiksuke Kagami * Fumiko Kajiyama * Furōra No U~iro * Gandina Danaria Arndry * Hector Giovanni - Mayor of Karakura, Substitute Shinigami * Konpeki Okimoto * Mangaragan, Akane * Nocturne - Former Segundo Espada, Former Vasto Lorde Arrancar * Shia Pei're * Ventus Chiryousha Academy Staff * Hinata Tsume - Chiryousha Academy Co-Head, Retired Captain of the 4th Division, Former Vaizard * Setsuna Dachi - Chiryousha Academy Co-Head, Retired Captain of the 4th Division, Former Lieutenant of the 5th Division * Rinn Uchouten - Chiryousha Academy Intructor, Retired Lieutenant of the 4th Division Deceased Shinigami * Haibane Ma'for - Former Lieutenant of 13th Division * Michiru Ma'for - Former Captain of 13th Division * Tokugawa Orukame - Fifteenth Seat of 8th Division Category:Deceased Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Lore